


"Resentment"

by Savageseraph



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Anger, F/M, Jealousy, Protectiveness, Resentment, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke would test Sebastian’s faith, his virtue, his vows.  She was his trial.  His temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Resentment"

[](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/18748.html)   


 

**Day 4**

**In your own space, create a fanwork. Make a drabble, a ficlet, a podfic, or an icon, art or meta or a rec list. Arts and crafts. Draft a critical essay about a particular media. Put together a picspam or a fanmix. Write a review of a Broadway show, a movie, a concert, a poetry reading, a museum trip, a you-should-be-listening-to-this-band essay. Compose some limericks, haikus, free-form poetry, 5-word stories. Document a particular bit of real person canon. Take some pictures. Draw a stick-figure comic. Create something. Leave a comment in this post saying you did it. Include a link to your post if you feel comfortable doing so.**

Title: "Resentment"  
Characters: Sebastian Vael/Female Hawke, Female Hawke/Anders  
Fandom: Dragon Age 2  
Author: Barbara [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)**savageseraph**  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don’t pretend to own the characters or the world. I just amuse themselves with them for fun, not profit.  
Summary: Hawke would test Sebastian’s faith, his virtue, his vows. She was his trial. His temptation.

 

Sebastian surrendered many earthly desires when he joined the Chantry, but he didn’t give up his skills at stealth. Moving silently across the rooftops of Kirkwall, he darted from shadow to shadow as he made his way from the Chantry to Hawke’s mansion. It occurred to him eavesdropping wasn’t precisely a noble occupation, and his reason for indulging made it even less so.

After he’d taken his vows, Sebastian turned his thoughts from mortal women. He pledged his body and soul to Holy Andraste and never regretted it, never resented it. He never felt his vows chafe, never questioned his devotion.

Then he met Hawke.

It was bad enough Hawke was a mage, a mage in a city sick with blood magic and demons. But did she have to be beautiful? Did she have to wear clothes that hugged every curve? Did her lips have to be lush and craving to be kissed? Did her eyes have to sparkle with wicked promise? Sebastian prayed to Andraste to free him from this lust, but each passing night, it only grew stronger. He told himself his suffering was part of The Maker’s plan. Hawke would test his faith, his virtue, his vows. She was his trial.

_His temptation._

Sebastian dropped onto the balcony of Hawke’s suite. He would look on his temptation and conquer it. The double doors were open to the night. If he pressed lightly on one, he could nudge it closed just enough to make a crack wide enough to see through between the door and the frame.

Candlelight filled Hawke’s room with a golden glow that made the shadows dance and stroked Hawke’s bare skin. Sebastian wet his lips as he felt his body stir. Her back was to him, her dark hair a wild tangle down her back as she rode the man sharing her bed. Sebastian’s fingers curled into loose fists. He wanted to touch her, to see if her skin was as soft and warm as he’d imagined.

His gaze lingered over the curve of Hawke’s ass, over her thighs, over her hips as she took her lover into that perfect, sinfully tight body over and over again. Sebastian didn’t realize he’d reached for his own cock until it twitched under his touch.

 _Wrong._ Sebastian shook his head. _Sinful and perverse._ He shivered, closed his eyes. _Wanton. Wicked._ Watching Hawke fuck was all those things and more, and instead of cooling his desire, it only made him want her more. Maker help him, he wasn’t strong enough. He was going to fail this test.

When Sebastian blinked his eyes open, the man had curled an arm around Hawke’s waist, and she laughed delightedly as he rolled them over so he was on top. Sebastian’s eyes widened. _Impossible._

His body tensed as he saw the man in Hawke’s bed was Anders. Rage and jealousy rose in him nearly sharp enough to make him choke. That filthy fucking apostate scum. How could she let that creature touch her? How could she let him fuck her? It wasn’t right. It couldn’t be tolerated.

 _One arrow._ Sebastian felt for the fletching of one of the arrows in his quiver. He could widen the crack a sliver more, just wide enough to shoot through. An arrow in the back would end the apostate’s evil and send his soul back to the Maker for judgement. _One arrow. One shot. One…_

Sebastian jerked as something hit him in the back of the head. He whirled in time to see Varric standing on the street staring at him. The Dwarf’s smile was sharp as a knife as jerked his crossbow in the direction of the Chantry.

 _One more day, apostate. The Dwarf bought you that._ He climbed over the balcony, let himself hang from the edge, then dropped to the ground next to Varric.

The Dwarf patted his crossbow lovingly. “Move along, Choir-Boy. There’s nothing for you here.”

“No.” Sebastian didn’t look at Varric as he brushed past him. “No, there isn’t.”


End file.
